Tribunal
thumb|250px|[[Almalexia (Göttin)|Almalexia, Vivec und Sotha Sil.]] Das Tribunal, auch ALMSIVIDer Krieg des Ersten Rates und AbbilderDie Abbilder genannt, bildete bis zum Jahr 3Ä 427 die Regierung Morrowinds und stellte auch die Götter der Staatsreligion dar.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind''Ereignisse von Es bestand aus Almalexia, Sotha Sil und Vivec, deren Insignien ALM, SI und VI die zweite Bezeichnung des Tribunals prägten.Die lebenden Götter'' Die drei Tribunalmitglieder wohnten in jeweils nach ihnen benannten Städten. Vivec besitzt einen Palast in Vivecstadt, welche die größte Stadt Vvardenfells ist, Almalexia regiert in Gramfeste, welche die Hauptstadt Morrowinds ist (sie wird oft ihr zu Ehren Almalexia genannt), und Sotha Sil wohnte bis zu seinem Tod in Sotha Sil (abgesehen von einem Aufenthalt auf Artaeum, der Insel des Psijik-Ordens, wo er als Ausbilder diente''2920, Sonnenaufgang, Band II). Das Tribunal als Religion Der Tribunalstempel ist die offizielle Staatsreligion der Provinz Morrowind. Kern der Religion des Tribunalstempels ist die Verehrung der drei Götter Vivec, Almalexia und Sotha Sil. Geschichte Entstehung Während der Schlacht am Roten Berg in der ersten Ära kämpften die Chimer unter der Führung Nerevar Indorils gegen die Dwemer. Nachdem der oberste Dwemerarchitekt Kagrenac seine Werkzeuge genutzt hatte, um Lorkhans Herz zu manipulieren und die Dwemer mit dem Numidium verschmolzen,Interview mit Einwohnern Tamriels'C0DA, Seite 45'' wurden die Werkzeuge von Voryn Dagoth für Nerevar aufbewahrt. Die Chimer schworen der alten Göttin Azura, die Werkzeuge nie zu missbrauchen, doch als sie in die Herzkammer zurückkehrten, widersetzte Voryn sich.Die Schlacht am Roten Berg thumb|150px|left|[[Lorkhans Herz]] Durch den Einsatz von Gewalt konnten Voryn die Werkzeuge wieder entrissen werden, und Sotha Sil untersuchte sie. An einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt nach der Schlacht verstarb auch Nerevar, entweder erlag er seinen Verletzungen, oder das Tribunal ermordete ihn.Übler Mord Mit ihrem neuen Wissen schöpfte das Tribunal Macht aus dem Herzen und erlangte Göttlichkeit, aber die Daedrafürstin des Sonnenauf- und Untergangs verfluchte die Chimer, woraufhin ihre Haut grau wie die Asche des Roten Bergs und ihre Augen so rot wie seine Glut wurden, weshalb sie von nun an als Dunmer bekannt waren. Des Weiteren prophezeite sie die Rückkehr Nerevars als Nerevarine, der das Tribunal selbst zur Rechenschaft ziehen sollte. Das Tribunal schwang sich nun zu den Herrschern Morrowinds auf, verehrt von allen Dunmer, außer den Aschländern, die weiterhin Azura, Mephala und Boethiah verehrten.Sitten und Bräuche der Aschländer Die neuen Anführer Morrowinds sorgten für Frieden und besänftigten die Gemüter der Dunmer, Sotha Sil erklärte ihr gewandeltes Aussehen sogar für ein Zeichen ihres Fortschritts. Obwohl das Tribunal nun regierte, fungierten die Großen Häuser Indoril, Hlaalu, Redoran, Telvanni und Dres als weitere politische Mächte, während d Haus Dagoth und Haus Dwemer während der Schlacht am Roten Berg ausgelöscht wurden.Das Regenerat Kriege Im Jahr 1Ä 2840 brach der Achtzigjährige Krieg zwischen Morrowind und dem Zweiten Kaiserreich aus, welcher 80 Jahre lang andauerte, und schließlich durch das diplomatische Können ALMSIVIs aufgelöst wurde. In der Zweiten Ära wehrte die Provinz unter ihrer Führung und mit Hilfe der Nord und Argonier auch die Zweite Akaviri-Invasion ab.Vom Argonier zum Saxhleel thumb|250px Während des Interregnums und Allianzkriegs schloss sich Morrowind dem Ebenherz-Pakt an, welcher von Jorunn dem Skaldenkönig angeführt wurde, aber auch durch das Tribunal gelenkt wurde. Eine der schwierigsten Zeiten begann am Ende der Zweiten Ära, als Tiber Septim sein Drittes Kaiserreich ausbaute und Dagoth Ur sich im Roten Berg regte. Um den Kampf und Tod unzähliger Mer und Menschen zu verhindern, wurde ein Abkommen geschlossen; Tiber Septim erhielt das Numidium, mit welchem er die Sommersend-Inseln erobern konnte, und Morrowind wurde eine autonome Provinz des Kaiserreichs.Die Arkturische Häresie Dagoth Ur und der Nerevarine Dagoth Ur war hingegen immer noch eine Bedrohung, er schickte seine Anhänger aus und verbreitete die Corprus-Krankheit. Das Tribunal errichtete den Geisterwall und tötete seine Anhänger so gut es ging, konnte ihn dank seiner Verbindung zum Herzen Lorkhans nie bezwingen. Zudem konnte er ihnen während eines ihrer Besuche beim Herz, die ihnen ihre göttliche Energie gaben, die Werkzeuge Seelendonner und Seelenklinge abnehmen, was ALMSIVI die Möglichkeit nahm, sich wieder aufzuladen.''Plan zum Sieg über Dagoth Ur'Ahnen und die Dunmer'' thumb|140px|left|[[Dagoth Ur (Lore)|Dagoth Ur]] Mit der Rückkehr des Nerevarinen änderte sich dies aber. Er erlangte den Respekt der Aschländer, holte die Werkzeuge zurück und konnte Dagoth Ur töten um das Herz zu deaktivieren, was die Gefahr für Morrowind und ganz Nirn zwar beendete, aber dem Tribunal auch ihre göttliche Energie nahm. Almalexia, die wegen des Verlusts ihrer Kräfte wahnsinnig wurde, tötete den nun noch isolierter lebenden Sotha Sil in seiner Stadt der Uhrwerke, wurde aber vom Nerevarinen gefunden und zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Das Schicksal Vivecs ist ungewiss, so wurde er entweder Azuras Prophezeiung nach vom Nerevarinen getötetGerüchte in oder von Daedra während der Oblivion-Krise entführt. Die Dunmer wechselten nun wieder zum alten Glauben, der Verehrung Azuras, Boethiahs und Mephalas, nun bekannt als das Regenerat, und das alte Tribunal wird als Falsches Tribunal bezeichnet. Zudem macht man sie für den Fall Baar Daus und den Ausbruch des Roten Bergs verantwortlich, welcher daraus resultierte.Dialoge in The Elder Scrolls: Die Höllenstadt Galerie Almalexia - Tribunal.png|Almalexia in 3Ä 427 Sotha Sil - Tribunal.png|Sotha Sil in 3Ä 427 Vivec God.png|Vivec in 3Ä 427 Almalexia (Online) 3.jpg|Almalexia in 2Ä 582 Sotha Sil ESO (2).png|Sotha Sil in 2Ä 582 Vivec ESO (2).png|Vivec in 2Ä 582 Tribunal Temple Banner.png|Der Banner des Tribunal-Tempels Sotha Sil Statue.png| Statue von Sotha Sil Tribunalaltar 1.png|Ein Altar des Tribunals en:Tribunal Kategorie:Lore: Fraktionen